All that needs is a little change
by silverbluehues
Summary: What if a wish of yours came true? Would you be happy? Or.... Read the whole summary inside. Read and Review
1. Prologue

**All that needs is a little change.**
    
    -----------------
    **Disclamer**: I don't own streetfighters I'm a broke. But I do own some unimportant original characters here.
    -----------------
    We're gonna have fun in here..Lets see what happens. BWAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA...should I go on?..BWAHAHHAHAHAHHA
    -----------------
    "_" speech
    '_' thoughts
    (_) my stupid speeches
    *** change of scene or time.
    -----------------
    **Summary**:
    What if a wish of yours came true? Would you be happy? Or....
    Ken has invited some of his friends to his house at Seatle. Chun Li, Ryu, Dan, Sakura. Ryu and Chun Li got into
    an argument of being a man or a girl is hard. In a coincidense both wished the same thing, at the same time and it came true
    
    ------------------
    Ken invited few of his friends to his house at Seatle, Ryu, Chun Li, Sakura and Dan. Sean was already there
    as he stayed with Ken to train. Ken, Mel and Eliza were very delighted to meet their friends after so many years. But
    little did they knew that there was another uninvited guest, the lady in the purple dress with a golden scarf, the Italian
    fortune teller 'Rose'.
    'Hmm, I'll have to keep an eye on those two' Rose watched the Japanese warior and the Chinese beauty.
    '....or might as well have fun' Rose grinned evilly. 'Those two aren't gonna stick together until I do something..and my
    cards tell me of the perfect moment'
    "Chun Li this is you room" Eliza showed her the room which she is going to stay for the month.
    "Wow! you really have a great house, Oh look at those furnitures, the lamp, the painting..." On she goes
    Eliza sweatdrops.
    "Look at my room, its SO BIG, wow!.." Chun Li said cheerfully.
    "Uh...yes and now Chun I'm going to the others to show their room, you must be jet-lagged so take rest" she turned around
    and said walking away.
    "Ok" Chun replied and sat on the side of her bed.
    ********************
    "Here's your room" Ken signalled Ryu to get in.
    "Hmm...my usual one" Ryu replied.
    "You bet" Ken shook his fist with his.
    "Unpack your things and have rest" Ken said.
    "Later, first tell me where is the dojo" Ryu asked
    "Same old Ryu" Ken shook his head.
    ********************
    "Wow!" Ryu exclaimed "You made the perfect copy of our old dojo"
    "Yeah"
    "I can't believe this....look at weapons, the pond is also there exactly like the one in Japan, look at...." Oh he goes.
    Ken sweatdropped the same way as Eliza.
    ********************
    "Sakura this is your room" Eliza leaded the teenaged girl.
    Sakura jumped into her bed and hugged the pillow tighly.
    "Ooh, I can't believe I'm here, Ryu's here, this can't get anymore romantic" Sakura exclaimed.
    Eliza sweatdropped.
    "I'll hug him, I'll squeeze him, I'll feed him and I hug him more..." Sakura blabbered on as she hugged it even tighter.
    Eliza sweatdropped more.
    "OOoh EliZa, thank you , thank you, thank you for inviting me" Sakura said as she turned towards the door but before that
    Eliza made her way out of there.
    'I knew that inviting her won't be such a smart idea, now poor Ryu will be harassed by the kid' thought Eliza as she took a
    newspaper rolling it as she made her way towards the dojo.
    ********************
    "HAHAHHA Dan" pointed Ken while trying to stop hs laugh "your moves are so puny and funny"
    "They are NOT" Dan insisted
    "They are" Ken said while trying to stop laughing.
    "They ARE NOT"
    "they ARE" Ken said while still trying to stop laughing.
    "They are NOT" DAn insisted
    "They..Ow!" Ken was cut off by a whap at his head with a rolled newspaper.
    "Ken I told you bringing Sakura wasn't a good idea, now the poor Ryu's going to be harassed badly".
    "SA-SA-Sa-sakura's here?!!" Ryu exclaimed as he fainted there.
    Ken nor Eliza gave attention to them. Only Dan panicked and tried to wake him up.
    "Um..." Ken sweatdropped. (a lot of sweatdrops eh?)
    "I want reasons why she's here, you nor any of the other three were good friends with her" she tapped her hand with the
    rolled newspaper, waiting for an answer.
    "Um.. I have my reasons"
    "What is it?" she asked
    "Duh, you don't expect me to spill it before them" he pointed towards the other two.
    "Oh my gosh, what happened to Ryu?" Eliza asked
    She forgot everything about Sakura.
    Ken smirked 'Lucky me'
    After a brief moment of panicking, Ryu woke up and was taken to his bed.
    "Ken why did you actually invited Sakura?" asked Dan
    "To tease Ryu" Ken smirked
    Dan rose an eyebrow and was going to say something when Chun Li along with Eliza came.
    Dan hung his mouth open. Ken watched that but thought he was looking at Eliza.
    "Shut your mouth you Idiot, that's my wife you are staring at" Ken yelled
    "I-I thought Eliza was your wife" Dan stuttered
    "Ofcourse she is, you Idiot" Ken yelled again.
    Now it was Dan's time to yell "How dare you yell at me for looking at your wife which I didn't do I was looking at the hot
    chick"
    "Er.. I thought you were.." Ken said nervously.
    Chun Li heard Dan's last comment.
    "Dan" she called
    "Yeah baby?" he walked towards her.
    Ken smirked. He knew what comes next.
    "OWE OW AAAAAARGH" Chun Li kicked his a******.
    ********************
    Dinner time
    Everyone sweatdropped at Ryu's amount of food.
    Ryu noticed Chun Li eating only the fruits.
    "Miss Chun Li, why don't you take the meat, there are other foods beside the fruits" he advised
    "Because I need a diet" she replied
    "Why do you?" (that's a silly question)
    "Because I need to keep myself fit, not to look like an elephant" she yelled
    "I don't understand your term, I don't have diet but look at me"
    "That's the question" she said "I don't understand why don't you turn into someone like Edmond Honda".
    "I just happen to..." he himself couldn't explain the fact.
    "You just don't know how hard it is being a woman, we have keep diets.." on she goes.
    Eliza nodded in agreement.
    "Oh yeah, you don't know how hard it is being a man, you have be harassed by er..." Ryu watched Sakura from the corner of
    his eye.
    Ken nodded in agreement with Ryu.
    "Go Ryu" Ken cheered
    "Ken, you're sleeping on the couch" Eliza said
    "Nooooooooooooooo!"
    A large arguement occured. Chun and Ryu turned around and walked away.
    "I wish he knew how hard it is being me" she muttered to herself
    "I wish she knew how hard it is being me" he muttered to himself
    'I'll have to teach them a lesson' thought Rose (you didn't forget about her, did you?)
    Both wished at the same time, the others just watched them heading back towards thier rooms, none of them noticed a card
    appearing from nowhere and then it disappeared, that card was the 'Change card' as Rose called it.
    ********************
    Next morning
    Ryu and Chun Li both woke up at dawn.
    "That's strange my rooms looks a bit different" Ryu said to himself as he walked towards the bathroom.
    'That's strange my rooms looks a bit different' Chun Li thought as she walked towards the bathroom.
    Both stood before the sinks, took their toothbrushes and toothpaste on it and looked on the mirror at their reflections.
    "AAAAAAARGH!" Both screamed with shock.
    ------------------
    hehehe cliffhanger. But every body has already guessed what actually happened, didn't they?
    Please review
    Chapter 1 will be coming next week.
    Destiny will be here shortly.
    


	2. The fun begins

**All that needs is a little change.
    Chapter 1: The fun begins.**
    
    -----------------
    **Disclamer**: I don't own streetfighters. But I do own some unimportant, original characters here.
    -----------------
    "_" speech
    '_' thoughts
    (_) my short speeches
    *** change of scene or time.
    -----------------
    Don't take anything wrongly, I just want it to be funny.
    -----------------
    **Summary**:
    What if a wish of yours came true? Would you be happy? Or....
    Ken has invited some of his friends to his house at Seatle. Chun Li, Ryu, Dan, Sakura. Ryu and Chun Li got
    into an argument of being a man or a girl is hard. In a coincidense both wished the same thing, at the same time and it
    came true
    
    ------------------
    Ryu looked at his reflection closely, he touched his cheek, then the nose, then the chin, and then touched his chest and
    leaned to look at them, he blinked twice, he put the same blank expression as before and then looked again at his
    reflection for the last time. 'It hit him. It's not Chun Li, its-its....me.'
    "AAAAAAAAAAA" he started running out of the room towards Chun Li, or....whoever she is now, he ran fiercly in her
    undergarments.
    "Oh GoD! what happened to me?" Chun Li looked at herself and continued to run towards Ryu.
    "Ouch!" both bumped into each other.
    Chun Li looked closely to the person before her.
    "Um.....are you R-Ryu?" she asked her...um...him.
    "Uh....yeah..are you Chu-"
    "Yeah" she cut off.
    "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BODY?" she asked angrily.
    "I thought you knew the answer" said the half-scared Ryu.
    "Oh! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE MY ROOM, IN MY UNDER-W--garments" she said.
    "Oops" he ran inside his..er...her room.
    Suddenly Sakura popped behind Chun Li or Ryu as her outerlooks showed.
    "Umm...Ryu" she said in a half confused but soft tone.
    Chun Li turned slowly towards the school girl who had a happy grin on her face.
    "What are you doing outside your room in you ahem underwear" she said with pink cheeks.
    "Oops" she ran inside Ryu's room to get changed.
    After the door was shut, Sakura started walking away.
    "HE'S SOOOOO HOTT" she said happily as she disappeared just the way she came.
    (confucing? They switched bodies somehow.....with the help of the...hehe wicked Rose ofcourse)
    ********************
    Ryu sweatdropped at the clothes he'ld have to wear.
    "WOW! Chun Li's clothes are so-" (lets leave it there)
    ********************
    "What the, I'll have to wear this stinky gi?" she exclaimed
    "It's chest can be seen" she said and then saw herself(or himself hehe) "I _can_ wear them"
    'I hope that Idiots not messing with my clothes'
    ********************
    Ryu wore the wushu outfit (backwards) and Chun made her way through the door.
    "What the.." she spoke
    "You idiot, why the hell did you wear it that way?" she screamed.
    "well, I don't know how to"
    "Let me help"
    "uh...."
    "if you're gonna do any pervert things, you'll regret it" she said angrily
    "Relax, you know me" he tried to calm her down.
    "I'm afraid so"
    "What? do you really believe I'm like that?"
    "Well...no, Okay lets dress you up" she accidently said a little loudly.
    Ken who was going to knock the door heard that, he rose his eyebrow.
    'Oh mi gosh' he thought 'I must be hearing things'
    "Oww!" Ryu whimpered "hey you're hurting me"
    "thats how you'll have suffer" Chun Li said angrily
    Ken dropped his mouth.
    'What are they doing?'
    He knocked the door.
    "Huh? who is it"
    "Its Ken"
    "Oh!" Ryu opened the door.
    "Yes?" he asked
    "Breakfast is ready"
    "Okay"
    "Um.. Chun Li do you know where's Ryu?"
    "Uh..yeah, I mean no, I mean I didn't see him today, he must be training as usual"
    "Um..yeah" 'whew I really thought I heard him but thats impossible'.
    ********************
    A new guest arrived.
    "Chun Li" Cammy exclaimed as she went through the door and bear hugged Ryu.(Yup its Cammy, thought I forgot her huh?)
    "I-i-it-it's been a long time" he managed to say that.
    Chun Li shook her head. 'I still have doubts about his behavior, every men are the same, what makes him so different?'
    "Ryu, how are you?" Cammy asked Chun Li
    "Nice to see you" Chun Li bearhugged her forgetting that she was....Ryu
    "Like wise" Cammy blushed.
    Ryu shook his head.
    'wasn't Sakura enough? now she's gonna Cammy towards me'
    ********************
    Lunch time...
    Everyone talked about their lives.
    "So Cammy how is life treating you? Have you got a boyfriend yet?" Chun Li asked yet again forgetting that she's a man.
    'WOW! he's asking me if I have a boyfriend or not' Cammy blushed. Not to mention Sakura flushed.
    Ryu shook his head, he felt helpless. More helpless than he ever felt before Sakura. She the biggest of the fans but now
    Chun Li's gonna add Cammy to his list sigh
    Cammy turned towards Ryu.
    "Chun Li, why are you so quiet today?" she asked
    "I'm just a little sick" he managed
    "Oh! have some rest then we'll go shopping"
    "WHAT!" he exclaimed
    "It'll be so much fun" Cammy said cheerfully
    "But aren't you jet-lagged, you should get some rest"
    "Nonsense, I'm a MI6 pilot, I never get jet-lagged"
    Ryu sighed.
    ********************
    At Chun Li's room.
    *Knock knock*
    "Who is it?" he asked
    "It's me Ch..Ryu" she said
    "Come in, the doors unlocked" he said
    "What is it?" he asked
    "Ryu, we'll have to keep this secret until we change back"
    "Fine with me" he said
    "Oh yeah another thing" she said.
    "What is it?" he asked.
    "DO NOT DO ANY PERVERT THINGS WITH CAMMY WHEN YOU GO TO THE MALL" she screamed.
    ---------------------
    Questions
    #1. What will happen to Ryu when he goes shopping with Cammy?
    #2. What happened to Ryu and Chun Li and how will they change back?
    #3. What problems will they face further. (MUWAHAHAHHAHHAHAH)
    Find out in the next chapter of:
    **'All that needs is a little change' **where you always get the right change. More comedy, more sweatdrops ):
    ----------------------
    This chapter was short but had a perfect ending and I want this fic to end at least more than three chapters.
    Destiny's next chapter will be coming either today or tomorrow.(is anybody reading this? and would I go on with this fic?)
    


	3. The shop

**All that needs is a little change.
    Chapter 2: The shop.**
    
    -----------------
    **Disclamer**: I don't own streetfighters. But I do own some unimportant, original characters here.
    -----------------
    "_" speech
    '_' thoughts
    (_) my short speeches
    *** change of scene or time.
    -----------------
    a public anouncement : Gentle (??) readers, you should be thankful to God and me (I don't believe fate so I'm skipping that
    one)and to all the disadvantages that this isn't an anim/movie this is just a fic.
    -----------------
    **Summary**:
    What if a wish of yours came true? Would you be happy? Or....
    Ken has invited some of his friends to his house at Seatle. Chun Li, Ryu, Dan, Sakura. Ryu and Chun Li got
    into an argument of being a man or a girl is hard. In a coincidense both wished the same thing, at the same time and it
    came true
    
    ------------------
    In.........Victoria's secret
    Ryu was flooding in his own sweat. Two ahem underwears was held before him.
    "Which one do you like, love, this one" she showed him "or this one"
    ******************(let's leave them there)
    Chun Li was sparring with Ken.
    She was beaten.
    "WHOA! I beat you" Ken exclaimed "you see I'm the best"
    "I'm just not used to this body" she said by mistake
    "wha...did you say somethings" Ken asked
    "NO, no no, I didn't" she shrieked
    "Okay, okay you don't have to scream..........I know" an anim-style bulb lit over Ken's head
    "You need to refresh yourself"
    "huh??"
    "let's go" he pushed her inside the steam room"
    ******************
    Chun Li is sweatdropping, she is sitting beside two men in their towels.
    "Hmm...hot isn't it? hehe" ken grinned.
    "Um......."
    *****************(let's leave them there)
    "Chun which one do you like, this one or this one?" Cammy showed some female.......dressing stuff(is that enough? ofcourse
    it is).
    "Um..I LIKE BOTH, just buy them, I'm paying for them" Ryu hurried towards the Cashier.
    ******************
    At LAST they arrived home.
    After some time Chun Li ran into Ryu's room(that _was_ Chun Li's room but Chun is now Ryu and Ryu is now Chun Li but Chun li
    is....ugh forget it)
    "Ryu you jerk, you went to Victoria with her"
    Ryu sweatdropped (again)
    "I told you not to do any pervert things" she said angrily.
    "I didn't, she...she just forced me to, and..." he said "what were you doing in the steam room??"
    Chun Li sweatdropped.
    *Knock Knock*
    Chun Li opened the door.
    "Oh hi Cammy"
    "hi" she blushed(Ooooo)
    "um...see ya" Chun Li left
    "see ya" Cammy said
    "Why did he come here for?" Cammy asked
    "Just a little conversation about our shopping" Ryu said
    "really" she rose an eyebrow.
    She took a sit.
    "Chun love, tell me what you think about Ryu"
    "he's fine the way he is..."
    "No special feelings towards him?"
    "like what?"
    "Suppose you think he hot or something like that, I think he's one of the hottest men in the planet"
    Ryu sweatdropped.
    "So?" he asked
    "so what?" she asked
    "why do you feel that way?"
    She was shocked
    "WHAT, you mean you don't think he's hot, look at his body, look at his face....everything, he's so perfect!"
    More sweatdrops.
    ******************
    "Ryu..RYu...RYU" Sakura jumped over Chun Li's back "oh Ryu where have you been?"
    "Sa-Sakura please get off me"
    "Why, I'm fine the way I'm" Sakura said
    "you're given me a back-ache"
    "Hey......I'm don't weigh that much"
    "Oh god" her head fell in anim-style
    "Sakura, we should take" she said
    "Oh goody" she jumped n delight
    "Ouch Ouch, hey careful with my back"
    ------------------
    Questions
    #1. What is Chun Li going to say.
    #2. What about Dan?
    #3. What problems will they face further. (MUWAHAHAHHAHHAHAH)
    Find out in the next chapter of:
    **'All that needs is a little change' **where you always get the right change. More comedy, more sweatdrops ):
    ------------------
    The new fic 'Different ways of life' is here. And the other one 'Rock my world' will be there as soon as possible.
    


End file.
